Funeral
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: El de Megu. "¡Ella odiaba las rosas! Le daban alergia." Narrado por Kirakishou, vivido por Suigintou.


**Funeral**

Es un momento triste, pero más que angustia, Kira puede leer en el pecho de Suigintou, la forma de su ira en aire entrecortado que a penas entra por sus fosas nasales talladas a mano maestra. Las luces están bajas en la vieja Iglesia: velas encendidas por el humano al que Kira reconoce como médium de Shinku.

Pensó que tal vez llegaba demasiado temprano, porque Suigintou no sufría su pérdida a solas, tal y como esperaba. Las imágenes religiosas parecían vivas al resplandor rojizo de las velas. Pero Kira se rió en voz baja: era la vida que un mal artesano podía ofrecer a su obra. No tenía punto de comparación con su cuerpo que jamás fue tocado por la luz del sol pero que supo hacerse un hueco especial en la mente de su Gran Padre.

Oyó las insípidas palabras que el humano pronunció, con la solemnidad que el ritual obligaba y amenazado por el bastón que Shinku descargó dos veces por sus equivocaciones en su cabeza y pecho. Parecía que la tragedia a penas y la aletargaba, a pesar de que guardaba las apariencias por su hermana.

La joven que fue durante un par de primaveras, la médium de Suigintou, yacía inerte en un ataúd, frente a los muchos asientos desocupados de la iglesia. Inútilmente, porque solo cuatro invitados había en esa tenebrosa sala alumbrada por velas.

Era una pena que hubiese muerto, en cierta forma, más allá de que ahora su querida hermana grande sería libre de venir con ella al mundo de sombras y vino y pesadillas con formas de cristales agudos: tenía una hermosa voz, que vibraba hasta sacudirte el corazón de porcelana. Su muerte era tan triste como la de un bello y talentoso canario. Sería cuestión de buscar uno nuevo, pero Kirakishou no sabía si sería tan fácil encontrarlo.

Tenía las manos pálidas cruzadas sobre el escaso pecho, el rostro andrógeno y anguloso, sumamente sereno (era a penas una envoltura que ya no contenía lo de antaño), los cabellos castaños, ya no engrasados por el aire encerrado del hospital, sino brillante, como si lo hubieran cepillado durante largas horas y dormía bajo el peso de su frágil cuerpo, enfundado en un kimono morado.

-La chica no tuvo en vida una sola prenda que le favoreciera. ¡Todas las que le obsequiaban estaban hechas a medida y sin embargo, resultaban muy llamativas para su piel y resaltaban su enfermedad! Y cualquiera diría: sus padres no lo sabían. ¡Claro que sí! Pero hubieran preferido mil veces obsequiar con esos vestidos a una princesa de mejillas sonrosadas cuyo corazón prometiera durar más que veinte años.-El mentón diminuto de Suigintou tembló. Su voz repleta de resentimiento hacía que los vitrales crujieran y Kirakishou se tapó la boca para no echarse a reír. Era adorable, simplemente. ¡Tanto escándalo por una mortal! Como si no existieran miles y al menos, cientos capaces de convertirse en sus sirvientes.-Del mismo modo en que los niños prefieren mil veces jugar con muñecas a las que no les falte ninguna pieza esencial. –Sus palabras ahora agonizaban en sus labios, mientras que ella caminaba hacia el ataúd y tomaba una de las muchas rosas rojas que se enredaban en el cabello de la muchacha del rostro andrógeno y anguloso, sumamente sereno a la luz de las velas.

-¡Y ella odiaba las rosas! Le daban alergia.-Explicó, arrancando las flores, arrojándolas al suelo, como si fueran manchas de sangre. Los ojos de Shinku brillaron por las lágrimas y descargó otro bastonazo en su sirviente antes de avanzar hacia Suigintou, con los brazos extendidos. Un rosario de cuentas carmesíes resaltaba entre sus diminutos dedos. La cruz de plata temblaba con sus pasos. El amor hacía estragos en la mente de las muñecas. Por eso actuaban de un modo tan atípico. Esa fue la única explicación que se le ocurrió a Kira, al menos.

No le faltó elogiar el hermoso sombrero verde y los guantes blancos hasta los codos que exhibía su hermana de rubios cabellos. Dio por sentado que ese fabricante de juguetes principiante que había tomado de médium los había fabricado para probarle su afecto.

Sintió un poco de envidia, porque ella solo podría tener nuevos atuendos si su padre se dignaba a imaginarlos y al carecer él de un cuerpo, no era capaz de hacer lo que los vivos bien podían y tener sirvientes siempre le era problemático: perdían la razón con más frecuencia que aquellos que conseguían una muñeca a la que podían tocar y observar respirar, moverse, comer y beber como cualquier humano, en tanto Kirakishou debía permanecer eternamente en el territorio de los sueños, infiltrándose en esas mentes como una pesadilla provocada por la fiebre.

Bailó en el cielo, esperando a que la melosa conversación se consumiera.

Quizás, si se aburría lo suficiente, el cadáver de la joven se levantara con su kimono, se sacudiera, tosiendo los pétalos de rosa que aún tenía entre el fino cabello, saltara del ataúd y corriera por la puerta entre abierta de la Iglesia para ir a enterrarse por sí misma en donde nadie pudiera fastidiarla. Ese pensamiento la entretuvo un rato.

Probablemente su hermana saldría detrás y no tardaría en verla, danzando en el seno de la luna. Sus miradas se cruzarían y sería mágico, como en un cuento de hadas.

A Shinku se le caería ese hermoso sombrero cuando la viera sujetarle las mejillas a Suigintou, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y pedirle que no pierda el tiempo con una imperfecta humana.  
Le pediría que se identificara y Kirakishou le diría que no se lo contará a una muñeca tan grosera y atrevida como ella.

La haría llorar de impotencia y su sirviente le daría un enorme pañuelo de seda para limpiarse el rostro de brillante porcelana. Eso haría a Suigintou tan feliz, que se olvidaría por completo de la medio muerta.

Si tan solo esos humanos no se consumieran tan fácil.


End file.
